


I Really Fucking Hate You (but I miss you so much)

by Roosterteethislove_roosterteethislife123



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Awkwardness, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm rambling in the tags, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love, college professor geoff and jack, first story so like will add more tags later, forced friendship sorta?, its like having to be friends with your ex cause your friends still hang out with them, lots of trying to make each other jealous, slow building joel/ray just saying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethislove_roosterteethislife123/pseuds/Roosterteethislove_roosterteethislife123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones and Gavin Free, best friends to lovers and then to enemies? After a messy breakup the two can barely be in the same room together with out a shouting match breaking out between them. All they try to do now is get on each others nerves which means lots of trying to get with other people to piss each other off. Little do they know, both of them are pining for the other, they're both still desperately in love with each other. The spark between them just won't die and their friends are so sick of the constant fighting-though it can be kinda amusing, they decide to try help get the crazy kids back together. Will Mavin get back together or will it end in more bad blood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkwardness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story for the Rooster Teeth fandom, I've thought a lot about the plot and I know how I want it to go. I really hope people like this, Mavin was the first thing I ever shipped coming into this fandom and I always swore even if I started preferring other couples and stuff I'd still write Mavin first. So uh here goes, I hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it!  
> This story will alternate between Michaels point of view and Gavins point of view and who ever else I feel like.

_"No Michael, you never listen to me talk!! Do you think I'm happy with you right now? Do you think this is easy? You're so jealous over the stupidest things!"_

_"So you admit there's something to be jealous over?"_

_"Are you serious? You're too bloody drunk, I can't even stand to talk to you right now!"_

_"Yeah well I can't even stand to fucking look at you!"_

_The look on Gavin's face when Michael said that was one that rarely appeared on the Brits face. Usually Gavin was the one between the two of them who was calmer and emotional in a fight. But this was different, this fight Gavin was standing his ground. Gavin was almost shaking in his anger and even though Michael didn't like his boyfriend right now, he had to admit, he loved when he looked like this, when he stood up for himself._

_Michael didn't like it however when Gavin brushed past him, knocking Michael out of his trance as Gavin stamped into their shared bedroom. Michael followed him and saw Gavin throwing some clothes in a suitcase that was on their bed._

_"What are you-what are you doing?" Michael asked, mentally berating himself for stuttering when he wanted to have the upper hand in this argument because he was so sure that he was right and that as usual, Gavin was in the wrong._

_"I'm going to go to Rays or Dan's or something, I can't be here right now, not when you're being a bloody twat." Gavin hissed, furiously shoving more clothes into his suitcase, he didn't even glance up at Michael when he spoke._

_In the back of Michaels head alarms were going off loud and clear, he knew he was still not in his best state of mind mostly because when he was in a bad mood with Gavin these days he'd go straight for the bottles of vodka that was stashed in their kitchen. He suddenly wished he was sober so he could tell Gavin not to go, so that he could take back the accusations and get on his knees and beg for his boyfriend of two years to stay. He knew that this was going to be the breaking point. If Gavin left, it would be the end._

_Gavin seemed to be done packing and now he looked as though he did not know what to do. His hands flailed helplessly and he sniffled as if he was crying. Michael wondered if he was thinking the same as he was. In his mind he was repeatedly chanting the same thing._

_Stay Gavin please don't go, please don't leave me alone here I need you. I didn't mean anything I said I take it all back._

_Michael began to talk towards the Brit who looked up at him and wiped his eyes and picked up the suitcase. The annoyed look appeared on his face came back just as quickly as it had left. He looked at the door, then at Michael, then back at the door. He then sighed heavily and sat down on his bed._

_"This...This just isn't working is it?"_

* * *

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Ugh mother fucker fucking turn off you piece of shit." Michael grumbled, rolling over in his bed and reaching out blindly to his bed side table to bang his hand down repeatedly on the top of his alarm clock. He knew having an alarm clock was old school and he could just use his phone for an alarm but that alarm clock was the only thing he'd brought with him from New Jersey to Austin. It had sentimental value to him. Though with that horrible dream he had, he was doing a lot of damage to it, banging his hand down on it harder even when the beeping had stopped.

Eventually he stopped and sat up in his bed, running his fingers threw his ginger curls and reaching for his glasses. Once his glasses were on he looked around his apartment. It was honestly sucha shitty apartment, tiny bathroom, one cramped bedroom and a kitchen/living room. But him and Gavin had started renting it when they got together instead of both of them living in separate bedrooms on campus. He didn't like that he had just relived the worst moment in his life so far, the horrible break up with Gavin six months ago in March. 

"Dude did you really have to make so much noise waking up in the morning?" a voice said from his doorway, he glanced up at Ray who looked exhausted but then again, Michael had heard him up to all hours last night playing Call Of Duty. Ray had moved in with him a month after Gavin had left so that Michael could actually afford to keep up with the rent which was pretty great. Ray had been his best friends since his first day in Austin and he was delighted that he had decided to move in because they got along so well. Well most of the time.

"Oh, uh, sorry bad dream yano? I didn't mean too." Michael mumbled and Ray just gave him a look, rolled his eyes and went back out to his bedroom which was basically the fold out couch in the living room. 

He lay back down and decided not to ponder on the dream of his break up with Gavin, they rarely spoke now unless they really had too. Gavin took all these amazing classes about cinematography, chemistry, physics and he shared one class with Michael which is video editing and shit like that. They didn't even glance at each other in that one class they shared.

Outside of classes they still hung out in the same friend group, they got together every Saturday night when none of them had classes that night and it would mostly be them all going to a bar near there campus and all getting "bevved up", well except Ray and Ryan who were usually the designated drivers. Those nights Michael would get drunk as dicks, laugh with all his friends and they'd hit the nearest night club and he would dance as crazy as that kid Monty who Miles and Kerry were close with. Him and Gavin would be drunk enough to smile slightly at each other but never engage  in conversation. Neither of them ever went out on dates with other people because, well, it was to soon for him anyway, his heart wasn't whole right now. He didn't know if Gavin had found a new man (or woman) and honestly he didn't want to know, he would explode from jealously.

Jealously, he thought, one of the main reasons we broke up. He sighed and got up, he had an engineering class in two hours and decided a long shower and treating Ray to some breakfast would help take his mind off Gavin.

* * *

 Michael went to the Taco Bell next to his apartment complex with Ray and they got breakfast together. They both got a text from Ryan that morning.

_It's Saturday night guys and instead of just going out to the bar like we usually do, I was thinking we could go to Blaine Gibsons house party tonight. We're celebrating the play I wrote got the approval for being made and seeing as he's going to the main actor in it he decided to throw a massive fucking house party. I asked if you guys could come and he said bring more the merrier yano, so it could be fun? Bring any booze you got he said haha, see you guys there hopefully!_

Michael assumed that Ryan had sent the message in a group text to Ray, himself, Barbara, Lindsay, Arryn,Tina, Joel and Gavin. And maybe also...Dan. Michael sent a quick reply saying he would see Ryan at the party and Ray did the same.

"You think Dan will be there?" Michael asked, his mouth full of tacos and Ray nodded looking thoughtful, swallowing his own mouthful before speaking.

"Well yeah, Dans working like behind the scenes in Ryans production of "Edgars the One In The Hole", so like I'm assuming he will be invited." Ray answered and passed Michael a napkin and gestured that he had some left over taco on his face, Michael quickly wiped his face. Michael hadn't seen Dan for a long long time and to be honest Michael didn't like the British lad. Him and Gavin had always be so close, in every class together and had even started a youtube channel together where they filmed stuff in slow motion and to be honest, every time Gavin did something to Dan that involved him getting hurt and then filming it in slow motion, Michael would watch it with a sick joy. 

He honestly believed Dan was the reason for their breakup, he was the reason him and Gavin were no longer together, always seeing his bois face light up when he saw his "B" made him feel uncomfortable. When they had started talking about taking a trip together to go back to England to visit their families, he was okay with it, the idea of Dan going with Gavin to England did make him annoyed but when he thought Dan would just be going to his house he was fine with it. When he found out that Dan would be staying at Gavins for a week to film their stupid fucking show he flipped. The idea of Dan waking up every morning and being able to go have breakfast with his boyfriend made him angry, the idea of them getting to close one day after they filmed their show made him clench his fists and his heart beat faster, the idea of Dan leaning in and capturing his boyfriend of the times lips made him want to punch a wall and go find Dan and beat the shit out of him.

"Hey asshole, you wanna refill?" He was snapped out of his pessimistic thoughts when Ray asked him that. He sighed and nodded and Ray wandered off to fill up his drink. His pessimistic thoughts continued. Dan had left the country for a few months over the Summer to go back to England and when he came back he immediately went back to filming his slow motion with Gavin and since Gavin was now room mates with Ryan, they got quite close and he started working on his play with him too. He couldn't help but feel like Dan was being thrown into their group and that if he got with Gavin once and for all, he wouldn't be able to be around his friends any more. 

* * *

 

The day then passed in a blur, Michaels class had been fucking boring as hell but Mr Patillo was a fun and nice teacher and went easy on him, it was like he knew that Michael was having a shitty day. Mr Patillo was one of the younger teachers who was often seen socialising with the students around the school and even though he always insisted that he call him Jack, he just couldn't do it, he didn't want to be rude. He and his computers teacher were his favourite teachers and he couldn't help but ask if he and Mr Ramsey would be going to the Gibson party.

"Haha, no Michael we wont be, I'd say Geoff would only go if there was going to be some moonshine and I don't want to have to deal with a drunk Geoff Ramsey after that one party we went to! Remember, you were there I think, Geoff was really drunk and playing Just Dance against that student Monty Oum is it? Then when he lost he stumbled through the students sliding door and fell into his pool...Surprisingly wasn't the worst injury of the night. "

Michael chuckled at the memory, then at the other memory of Jack helping Mr Ramsey out of the pool, calling his wife and watching the pretty tattooed woman yell at her husband for being so irresponsible. All Mr Ramseys students still tease him for that. 

Michael went from his engineering class back to his apartment to catch some more shut eye and then played some Halo against Ray when he got home until it was time for them to get ready for the party. Barbara had texted him and offered him and Ray a lift to the party seeing as she was getting Lindsay and Tina who lived in the apartment next to him and Ray. At half eight, Barbara showed up and collected the four of them.

In the car, Barbara had the tunes blaring loudly and was dancing and singing along to the music while she drove clearly trying to get into the party mood, Lindsay was sat next to her up front looking a lot more casual then Barbara and even Tina who had made the effort to dress up for the occasion. 

"You guys excited for this party?" Barbara asked, glancing back at the three in the back which consisted of Ray, Tina and himself.

"Yeah so excited, gonna get fucking wasted." Ray said, sounding deadly serious which caused Tina to glance at him and raise her dark eyebrows at him, a playful smirk on her face.

"Did Joel fix you then?" She said, her smirk twisting into a smug grin when Rays cheeks flushed bright red and the girls in the front laughed while Michael just chuckled and said "fuckin' got 'em!" Rays face just flushed an even brighter red and he glared down at Tina. 

 Joel always thought it was so strange that Ray didn't drink so one night when they were all out drinking and playing Halo together in Joels apartment, Joel got really drunk and when they took a break to play Minecraft he kept asking Ray what age he was. When Ray answered that he was 23, Joel stumbled down next to him on the couch and shushed everyone in the room, he grabbed Rays face and very seriously and softly said, "Ray...We're gonna fix you." Everyone in the room had burst into laughter and Ray just flushed nervously and took a sip of his water and continued the game, though he looked very aware of Joel sitting next to him.

"Oh notice me Joel senpai!!" Lindsay said, deepening her voice to sound like Ray and they all laughed, even Ray who didn't even try to stop from smiling. Ray and Joel seemed to be playing a game of, 'will they won't they?' which in Michaels opinion is the stupidest game to play, especially since they'd been playing it since the first fucking day they'd ever met!

Ray, despite being his best friend, rarely talked to Michael about his feelings for the lanky neurotic man-child that was Joel Heyman, he often ventured next door and talked to Tina who was apparently no good with guy advice but was fun to be around as Ray would say. There talks would cause Lindsay to come and see Michael and for them to play some games together and order a take away and talk about him and Gavin and her and well...No one, Lindsay always said she was saving herself for the one which was very respectful in Michaels eyes. Sometimes he joked to Lindsay that she should move in with him and that Tina and Ray should live together and he couldn't help but notice the wistful look in her eyes when he'd say that, like she wanted to live with him but maybe it was just his imagination. 

Barbara parked her car on the sidewalk next to Blaines house and bounced with excitement when all five of them ventured inside the house which was already crowded. 

"I see the squad" She exclaimed, grabbing Tina and Lindsays arms and dragging them forward through the crowd, thankfully Tina grabbed Rays hand to pull him forward and Michael grabbed Lindsays hand so he wouldn't get separated from them, when they emerged from the crowd he could see their usual crew all standing in the kitchen by the drink (surprise surprise).

Joel was stood leaning against the kitchen counter, a cigarette in one hand and a whiskey in the other, he looked lazily good looking even to Michael and Ray immediately shouted out to "J-Roll!" and Joel glanced up, put his cigarette out and smiled and reached out and messed up Rays hair and waved hello to everyone else, a charming smile on his face. To the left of him, standing up in a pretty dark outfit was Arryn Zech, an arty, hipsterish girl with dark hair and a very pretty face. She was Barbaras "bestie" and grinned at all three of the girls, embracing Barbara, Tina and Lindsay excitedly and then turning to her boyfriend Miles Luna and pecking him on the cheek, which caused Barbara to look away at that moment with a slight grimace, before departing with the girls to go to the bathroom.

"I really don't understand why all girls have to go the bathroom together." Michael heard Miles say, he even scratched his head in mock confusion and beside him his best friend Kerry Shawcross laughed. The two boys had known each other before they went to collage together and were inseperable, Miles was heavily interested in animation, Kerry was a writer and together they wanted to start up a stream of web shows and Michael believed one day they could do it as they both certainly had the brains for it.

Beside Kerry and Miles who were now talking animatedly about the asshole teacher Miles had for animation stood Ryan Haywood. Even though Michael was still really attracted to Gavin he couldn't deny Ryan was very good looking, Hell, Michael thought he could be a male model and he wanted a degree in theatre and because Ryan was so good looking he got most of the main parts in plays along with Joel. Ryan smiled brightly at him and he smiled back widely, he liked Ryan, he was a fun guy to be around even though he was a little insane sometimes, especially when he played video games. Ryan was also Gavins new room mate, Ray had used to live with him and when Gavin moved out of their place, he moved in with Ryan and Ray moved in with him, it was a good situation. 

"Congratulations on your play Haywood, really can't wait to go and see it man!" He said, grinning at him and Ryan just smirked and ran his fingers threw his hair and passed him a beer and drank his on coke and they started up a conversation about his play which involved a poor cow getting trapped in a hole...Which for some reason, Ryan seemed the most enthusiastic about that part.

"Oh there you two are, you took your time getting here!" Ryan said, suddenly breaking off the conversation with Michael and looking over his head. Michael didn't have to turn around to know who was there, he heard them before he turned, he could hear the familiar squawking and squealing that had been christened 'Gavin noises' and he could hear the other British man giggling and saying "B" after every fucking sentence. His grip on his beer tightened and he quickly left Ryan before the two could get any closer. Yeah he had seen Gavin around but most of the time they were at a great distance from each other and any time when they were close he was to fucking drunk to realise who was who! 

"You okay?" Ray muttered to him when he went walking past him and Joel to avoid Gavin and Dan.

"Yeah just...Tell me, are they looking at me?" He whispered to Ray and Joel squinted down at him and then over at Gavin and Dan.

"Nah you're fine." Joel said nonchalantly, taking a long drink of his whiskey and turning towards the counter and pouring himself another drink and Michael was just to tempted, he glanced behind him to get a look at them.

Gavin looked...Well Gavin looked fucking good. He was standing beside his "B" who said something funny apparently because Gavin then turned and looked at him, his green eyes wide with adoration and he burst into loud giggles, poking Dan who then wrapped an arm around the smaller Brit who giggled even more. He couldn't help but notice that Dan was all muscle, a great contrast to Gavin all scrawny and skinny. It pissed him off to no extent and then he saw Dan lean down real close to Gavin and whisper something in his ear that made him smile brightly and his cheeks blush light pink, Gavin turned to say something to Ryan and when he did, his eyes met Michaels.

Michael had an idea of how he looked right now, he could feel his beer shaking in his hands and his face and neck going red from the fury he was feeling but he could tell his eyes told a different story. His eyes were bright with tears he wouldn't dare let fall. How dare Gavin make him feel this bad, he knew how Michael felt about him and Dan and just to drag him here confirmed the accusations he had made while he was with Gavin, Dan had to like him, there had to be something going on between them!

Gavin kept his eyes locked with Michael, biting his lip as if he wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut and turned away from him and looked back to Dan and Ryan and it satisfied Michael to some extent that Gavin actually felt bad.

"WELL, fuck this." Michael said, grabbing the bottle of vodka that was beside the bottle of whiskey that Joel had been using and began immediately drinking from it, wincing at the terrible taste of the vodka and how much it burned his throat he drank it anyway.

"Michael, Jesus!" Ray exclaimed, stopping him from swigging from the vodka and Michael was ashamed to admit that the vodka was already making him feel very tipsy on his feet, his skin was heating up and he felt pleasantly warm and he shot a wobbly smile to Ray and Joel.

"I am going to go and have a good night being SINGLE, see you assholes later!" He said grinning and with the vodka in hand, he went to the living room, ignoring the feeling of Ryan, Dan and Gavins eyes on him and suddenly, he felt a weight was lifted off him. Gavin had seemed to have moved on with Dan, why shouldn't he fucking move on and enjoy the company of a cute someone tonight, Hell, he could find a new boyfriend tonight or he could just find someone to spend the night with! Whatever happened tonight, he thought, glancing at the alcohol in his hands, he'd blame it on the alcohol.

Much like Gavin had blamed their breakup on the alcohol. 


	2. Alcohol Solves Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Michael gets drunk as dicks and wakes up with the worst hangover ever and a heavy heart and Ryan convinces Gavin to take a big step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to anyone who read the first chapter and enjoyed it, you guys are so great. I hope to make this story kinda long and I hope everyone who read the first chapter sticks along with the story! I won't always be updating every day but I'll try.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Michael groaned even louder then he did the morning before at his alarm waking him. At least this time he didn't dream of his break up with Gavin but this time he had the worst fucking hangover. His head pounded and it felt as if the alarms beeping was echoing in his head. Before he could throw the fucking alarm across the room, his door opened and in walked Lindsay with a plate of eggs, bacon and thankfully some painkillers. She shot him a small smile, set down the food on his bedside table and turned off the alarm. Lindsay then sat on the edge of his bed. He actually flinched when his bed creaked from the extra weight and he grabbed the painkillers from his plate and immediately took two.

"Do you remember last night?" Lindsay asked, trying to keep her voice soft and he shot her a smile of thanks. He sat up on his bed and hoped the pills would take affect soon. He took the plate of food from the table even though he felt nauseous, Lindsay had clearly went threw an effort to make him the food so he had to try and eat it.

"Uh honestly, I really fucking don't, can I ask you some questions?" he asked and Lindsay nodded and he grimaced and he place a hand on his head and was surprised to feel a large bruise on his forehead.

"What the fuck? What happened to my head? Why are you here? Where's Ray? What did I do last night and uh...How much did I drink?" He asked and he acted like he didn't see the disappointment in her eyes at that last question. 

"Well in order, I don't know 'what the fuck', you uh fell really hard when we were leaving Blaines party and whacked your head off his decking but you got right back up and claimed you were fine right after you had a longggg swig of vodka. I am here because you insisted I come in with you and tuck you into bed and then you insisted I sleep over and dragged me into bed with you, at that point you started stroking my hair and asking me to purr like a cat, I was drunk too so it was all fun and games. Until you called me Gavin, pressed a very sloppy kiss to my lips. Ray is next door in my place probably having breakfast alone as Tina has class today, he seemed happy enough that I was taking care of you. Last night you uh...you did a lot which mostly involved drinking, avoiding Dan and Gavin, nearly smashing Blaines TV when Kerry bet you at a round of Mario Kart and then dancing with lots of different dudes while we all watched, was pretty weird watching you drunkenly grind on strangers. Eventually Ryan convinced you to stop drinking and you then threw yourself into his arms and told him repeatedly that he was 'awesome'. Then we decided to take you home but not before you 'accidentally' tried to shove Dan into Blaines pool, thankfully he didn't fall in because Gavin grabbed him which seemed to anger you more so we took you home. You drank too much Michael, I wouldn't know exactly how much but it was to fucking much." Lindsay said, looking irritated as she told him the events of last night.

Michael felt mortified, his head pounded even worse then before and he just couldn't wait for those painkillers to take effect. He was so angry at himself for what he had done to Lindsay especially, he had kissed one of his friends and then called her by his ex boyfriends name. He knew Ray was probably happy enough having solitude in the Tina and Lindsays apartment. He didn't feel that bad about trying to push Dan in the pool though he knew he probably made a fool of himself in front of all those people and he'd really have to apologise to Blaine for how he behaved at his house. He glanced up at Lindsay who was watching him with sad green eyes and he felt even worse about himself. He sat up straighter on his bed and leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her.  

"Lindsay I am so fucking sorry, I really am the biggest fucking bastard in the whole world. I shouldn't of kissed you and I really shouldn't of called you Gavin, I was drunk and I wish I could go back and punch myself!" He said, his arms wrapped tightly around her neck and he felt better when she actually returned the hug, something he didn't think she'd do.

"I know you were drunk but God, Michael that really made me feel like shit, for a second I kinda thought me and you..." Lindsay trailed off and her voice sounded weak and she pulled away from him quickly and he felt like even more of an asshole, he opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"It's okay though, I know you're not over Gavin, honestly I don't even know if you're even a little bit attracted to me or if it was just because I was here and you were lonely but nothing happened between us you'll be relieved to hear, I told you I wasn't Gavin and you looked ready to burst into tears like a little child who didn't get his way. Regardless you asked me to stay with you, said you missed having a spooning buddy so I stayed and we slept and I got up an hour ago and made you that breakfast which will be going cold by now." She said, her voice had no emotion and he could tell she was angry for what happened last night despite the smile she was trying to keep on her face.

In an effort to avoid more awkward conversation about their kiss he picked up the plate he had discarded when he had hugged Lindsay and started to eat quickly and asked her if she wouldn't mind getting him a glass of orange juice. She called him a 'lazy bastard' but nonetheless got up and got it for him. He sighed and lean back on his bed, chewing on a cold piece of bacon and he couldn't help but think life was trying to fuck him around.

You really fucked up this time Michael Jones, you fucking moron.

* * *

Gavin Free sat in his chemistry class, pondering why he had chosen to study such a difficult subject in college when it wasn't even necessary for him to do so. He sighed, at least I didn't drink last night unlike some people, he thought bitterly. 

Gavin suddenly sat up straight, no don't think about him, he thought to himself. He tried to shake his head to rid his mind of thoughts of his ex boyfriend and actually tried to focus on the boring lecture Professor Kurbalgunners was teaching. What kind of a name was 'Kurbalgunners' anyway, he thought and felt himself starting to think more about his Professors wacky name rather then the lecture he was teaching.

He jumped with surprise when the person sitting to the right of him poked him, he glanced at Ryan who looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You okay Gav?" Ryan whispered and Gavin smiled at his room mates concern and nodded at him, Ryan seemed satisfied with his answer and continued to note everything Professor Kurbalgunners was saying. Well, at least he could always copy Ryans notes. He looked to the person on his left when he heard feminine giggling and there he could see Arryn with a pencil in her hand and she looked at him with wide eyes and uttered two words.

"Rubber pencil!!"

Gavin covered his mouth trying to contain his laughter and Arryn just giggled loudly next to him. Ryan rolled his eyes but couldn't help but contain a smile.

The lecture was over in a matter of minutes and the two lads and Arryn went their separate ways as Arryn went off to go meet Barbara for lunch. Gavin walked and made stupid small talk with Ryan over the simplistic things in life. The best thing about his friendship with Ryan is that Ryan actually spoke to him as if he was also an intellect even though Gavin did stupid things. They had deep conversations about science and the world and often bickered over stupid things but Gavin thought of Ryan as his best friend so he wasn't surprised when Ryan asked him this.

"So, how do you feel about what happened with Michael last night? He seemed pretty close with Lindsay just before he left." Ryan asked carefully, looking to Gavin for his reaction. Gavin kept his face emotionless though the image of Michael laughing loudly and twirling Lindsay around and pulling her close and grabbing his face with both his hands and kissing her on the head. He acted like he hadn't seen it but he remembered Michaels large grin and Lindsays love struck face, how the song had changed and suddenly he was dancing with her in a different kind of manner then made Gavins cheeks flush and his heart sink, he'd went outside with Dan by the pool before he could see anything else.

"I honestly don't care, he can do what he want." He replied, trying to look like he didn't care one bit. Ryan bit his bottom looking worried but let the Michael/Lindsay conversation drop.

"But, you're going to have to move on eventually? I mean I don't know what's going on with you...and certain people," Ryan quickly stopped himself from saying Dan when he got a sharp look from Gavin. "I mean, we all hang around in the same friends circle and to be honest, we've all kinda drifted apart since you and Michael broke up. I'm not speaking just for me yano but, I know I miss hanging out with Michael and Ray but they seemed to avoid us or not go out when they know you're going out. Only when there's drink Michael comes to see us and then he just gets drunk and goes off with strangers. We just want a night where we can all go hang out with out alcohol and we can all play stupid video games and just talk. We never do that any more and I feel like these days its just me, you and Dan and occasionally who ever is in our classes!" Ryan stopped his rant to look at Gavin who looked as though he felt really guilty.

Gavin hadn't realized his breakup with Michael had had sucha affect on the group, he had noticed they had stopped hanging out so much but he just assumed that was because of their busy class schedules, he didn't think they'd stopped hanging out so that him and Michael could have space from each other to move on. But it seemed like Michael was moving on, with Lindsay surprisingly. He sighed, for the past few months all Gavin had been doing was focusing on his school work and on his youtube channel with Dan and well, nothing else really. Because of that he was a lot closer to Dan now, more then anyone but that didn't mean he was attracted to him, he wanted to stay single right now, his heart was still mending. He looked to Ryan and he could see his hopeful expression and Gavin realized just how selfish he was being, he needed to become close to every single one of his friends again even if it meant having to act like he was okay with seeing Michael.

"I'm sorry Ry-Bread, I have been a horrible friend and I want to make this right! We should arrange a get together, maybe all of us go and get dinner together or have a game night over in Arryn and Miles place since ours is to small tomorrow or something. What do you say?" He asked and felt delighted when Ryans face split into a large grin and he pulled out his phone and smirked.

"I'll arrange it Gav, things are finally going to go back to normal!" He said, typing out a group message on his phone and Gavin shot him a very big smile which happen to be a very fake smile.

Normal? Gavin didn't know the meaning over the word any more.


End file.
